Broken Glass
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: When Remy finds a dark haired beauty beaten in an alleyway he does everything he can to help the poor woman. Little does he know the amount of trouble he's gotten himself into.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents. **

**Warning: contains rape scene**

* * *

He should have been ashamed. He had been taught better. _By who?_ The only family he ever had left him. It was a bitter end to a beautiful beginning. He had known all along though. Known they would leave some day. That didn't make it less painful.

* * *

Dimmsdale was a pleasant city. It was a nice family community. But like all cities Dimmsdale had its faults. He wasn't sure how he had come to find himself in the prostitution ring but Timmy knew there was no escaping. Not that he wanted to. He was content where he was. He was safe here. At least as safe he could be. He knew why he was here though. It was a distraction. Here he was needed. Here he was wanted.

* * *

Timmy had taken glares and disgusted looks from most of the people around Dimmsdale. It was always a different story when those same glaring faces made him moan and writhe in pleasure that same night. They were disgusted but they needed him. The worst had been from _them_. Cosmo and Wanda. They had found him and for a brief moment he had felt real joy again. That is until they noticed. They hadn't cared so much that he liked guys or that he liked to dress as a girl. But they wouldn't stand for him whoring himself out for money. They didn't want him spreading his ways to Poof. They didn't understand. They would never understand why he _had_ to. He was nothing without this.

They still visited when they could. They would sit there with lips pursed together trying to ignore it until they left. He would always plaster on a smile and make sure they knew exactly what he had done. He wasn't ashamed. But he should have been.

* * *

For a moment he wondered if maybe he was better off without this. He could change. Make himself "better". After all everything had changed after _that_ night.

* * *

"By Jeff, see you tomorrow!" Sometimes he would actually work. It wasn't much but it was something to do during the day. He couldn't face his friends at school. They wouldn't even look at him anymore. His body was all he was good for now. But he needed something to do to pass the time.

Frankie's Dinner, it was a small family restaurant. He'd been lucky the owner was one of his regular "customers". Jeff worked in the kitchen and was probably the nicest man Timmy had ever met. He always stayed after to make sure Timmy, or Ruby as he knew him, made it to his car safely. Timmy trusted him. And Jeff broke that trust.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and held him in an iron grip. Timmy looked back to see Jeff standing over him. A sense of dread began to fill him as he stared at Jeff.

"Why don't I drive you home? I don't want you out here on your own." The words were kind enough but Timmy knew better. He'd had far too many offered rides to not know.

"It's fine Jeff. My boyfriend should be here any minute." Jeff's face twisted into a frown at his words. It was a shame he had to resort to faking a relationship to get the man to back off.

"I'll wait with you then." Timmy groaned inwardly. He needed to get away now. Jeff's hand had moved to his shoulders, effectively holding him in place. There was no way out. Making a quick decision Timmy elbowed the man in the stomach. Jeff briefly let him go and Timmy took off running. He'd made it to the front of the alley before he was dragged back. He screamed and a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up Ruby! Don't make this harder than it has to be." Timmy squirmed in the man's hold as he was dragged back into the alley. Large hands wandered down Timmy's arms. Jeff hastily pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Jeff don't-" A resounding slap was heard. Jeff had _hit_ him. Timmy furiously pushed at the man holding him down. Jeff pulled a rag out of his pocket and shoved it into the boy's mouth silencing his cries. He used his belt to tie Timmy's hands behind his back. Timmy glared at the man earning him a swift kick to the chest. Pain filled him as the man began to beat him. He felt his ribs crack. He could feel the blood trickle out of his nose. He endured it with the detachment of familiarity. Jeff decided he would have his fun then. He freed himself from his pants and pulled at the skirt Timmy wore. He lifted it up and frowned. Ruby was wearing frilly panties like he had expected but the unmistakable male organ they housed confused him. He looked up to find Timmy looking at him with a dazed sort of horror. He frowned.

This _boy_ had been taunting him with smiles and touches and skin. Female or not Jeff would get what he wanted. He ripped the undergarment away from the boy and positioned himself at his entrance. Without warning he thrust into the small body beneath him. Timmy screamed into the rag and tears streamed down his face. Jeff continued with his rough pace. He clawed and bit at the boy. He marked him. Timmy felt the man come inside him and let out a choked sob. Timmy winced as Jeff pulled himself out. The man stood over him and gave him a final kick before leaving him there. Timmy felt blissful darkness cloud his vision and he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
